Timeandcirque's Birthday
by Dead L E
Summary: Ash had a brilliant tea party, but there are still a few more surprises to come... Please R


**YEEEEAAAAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO TIMEANDCIRQUE ;) You don't turn sixteen every year!**

**ENJOY THIS! It's YOUR fic, so... you know... HOPE YA LIKE IT! AND UH... IM SORRY THE DOCTOR ISN'T THERE!**

**Matt Smith: Sorry I couldn't make it! I was too busy being perfect!**

**Me: *hisses* I didn't mean YOU. I meant him! *points at David Tennant***

**David: *is tied up* HELP! THIS GIRL IS CRAZYYYY! SHE WANTS ME TO DRESS UP AS LARTEN!**

**Me: It's for your own good ^_^**

**Anyway, Sarah's me, and Ash is timeandcirque. ;) Not our real names of course.**

* * *

Ash waved bye as her friends left the room, every single Weirdo Club member had been there to celebrate her birthday. The party had been a huge success, everyone had had fun, but now half the ballons were popped and there was cake on the floor. Ash shook her head, she _refused_ to clear up on her birthday, cleaning would be done tomorrow. At least everyone had enjoyed the party even the vampires that had attended too. They had to make sure that they danced with each of their fangirls equally. After a few minutes, there was no one but a glowing Sarah and a smily Ash, just sitting together on a bus shaped bench.

Sarah squealed excitedly and shook Ash, "ASH! LARTEN DANCED WITH ME!"

Ash laughed, and said, "I know, I saw," with a slightly far away expression in her eyes.

Her friend wiped tears of laughed out of her eyes and sighed, "Oh... your birthdays are the _best_".

"I know... Aren't they just... just", but Ash didn't grin as she turned to face Sarah, Sarah saw she had tears in her eyes.

"...Uh... Ash? Is there something wrong?" she tugged at Ash's sleeve.

She started screaming and waved her arms about, "OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! KURDA FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY! HE WASN'T EVEN THERE FOR THE CAKE! I MADE IT BLUE _JUST_ FOR HIM!" Ash slumped down on a chair, her hands on her face.

Sarah's expression changed to that of someone keeping a secret, "Oooh... uh... You noticed? Don't be mad at him... Maybe he's just late..."

Ash gulped back the other tears, "FIVE HOURS LATE?", she stood up and started pacing up and down the room.

"Um... Maybe?" Sarah patted Ash's back, "Or perhaps his grandma died...".

Ash howled louder, "His grandma is ALREADY dead!" she gasped, "Do you think he likes someone else? Maybe he's... he's..."

"Of course NOT! Uh..." Sarah hesitated and looked at her watch. "Come on Kurda..." she muttered impatiently to herself.

Ash heard nothing and cried louder, "I can't believe he forgot..." she sat down again and Sarah approached her and hugged her. They sat in silence, Ash being more miserable than ever, Kurda had never dumped her like this.

There was a knock on the door, Ash tensed, Sarah looked relieved but Ash didn't notice. "Maybe you should get the door," she muttered.

Ash stood up and wiped her eyes, "Okay..." she opened the door and Kurda was standing there.

He was outside, some patches of his skin were a bit sunburnt, his clothes were covered in paints and bits of glu. He was holding a bunch of flowers and he thrust them into Ash's hands.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled. Sarah pulled him through the door and Ash bit her lip as she saw just how dirty and tired he looked. Kurda hugged her and winked, "I'm just going to have a shower, I've got a surprise for you afterwards." He walked off and Sarah whistled tunelessly.

Ash narrowed her eyes, "Saaaraaaah," she sang, "You knew about this, didn't youuu?"

Sarah gave her a wide-eyed innocent puppy look, "Me? I don't know anything about anything." She continued to whistle, and Ash hummed to the tune of _More Peace by Culcha Candela_. Kurda came back after twenty minutes, with a clean set of clothes (which included his favourite turquoise coloured cape) and his head combed.

"Wow, Ash, you look jepic today! Cooler than a map," he flirted, Ash blushed. Kurda put his arm around her waist, "Let's go!" he picked her up easily with his vampiric strength. Ash waved bye at Sarah, as she whisked away into the night.

"What were you doing all day?" giggled Ash as Kurda set her down on the forest floor. He put his finger to her lips and pulled out a torch. He lead the way through the forest track until they got to an old bus. She ran over to it, and saw a faint candle light through the newly wiped windows. The entire inside of the bus had been redecorated to look like a five star restaurant, candles hung from the ceiling and a warm meal sat on untouched plates on a table in the middle of the bus.

Kurda whispered, "Happy birthday!" and he opened the door up for her, the smell of Gregg's pizza wafted around the room. They sat down, facing each other, both eating their favourite pizzas happily.

"I'm sho shorry I wasn't there for the party, I waj too bujy making mapsh of the bush," apologised Kurda with a mouth full of cheesy bread.

Ash hugged him, getting her sleeves full of tomato sauce, "It's okay, I really love what you've done, this is an amazing birthday present," she gestured at the maps that were plastered thickly on the walls, "It kinda feels like you," she winked. They chit-chatted and kissed, then Kurda had the ingenius idea of going outside.

The moon was crescent shaped, barely lighting up the sky. There were millions of stars, the Milky Way crossed the sky and made it look like a Van Gogh painting. They admired the stars, Kurda attempted to map them and they held each other for warmth. The night was perfect until...

_beep beep beep_

"Hang on, that's my phone!" cried Ash, scrambling to get it out her blue bag.

-Hello?

_-Hello dearie!_

-Hi mum! What's the problem? I left a note, didn't I? You know I'm with friends.

_-Yes... Um... That's not the problem._

-Then what is? There's nothing wrong with dad, is there? Edward and John are both fine?

_-Huh? Oh, yes, yes. They're doing great._

_-_What's wrong then?

-_Uh... Dyou watch Young Dracula?_

_-_Yeah, why?

-_You're adopted._

_-_I reeeaaally don't see what that's got to do with young dra-

_-You're Dracula's daughter._

_-_Oooh... okay...

_-You'll become a full vampire today, on your sixteenth birthday and you need to make sure that you're in front of the family mirror before midnight._

_-_Uh... mum...

-_Sorry for not telling you earlier, I forgot._

_-_What? HOW?

-_Right, okay, cheerio, byeee!_

Ash stared at the phone, in a few seconds, everything had changed, she was a vampire... She was going to be young forever, drain peasants and have hypnotic good looks... Overall, she was pretty chuffed with herself. She looked at Kurda, he was gorgeous in the moonlight, his face was pale and he had that little contented smile that only Greggs could give him. He looked up at her, and she nodded, they both were thinking the same thing.

_Five minutes later..._

"CHARNAS JED-GUTS THIS IS JEEEEEEPIIIIIC!" yelled Ash over the sound of Kurda's cool blue motorbike.

"I KNOOOOOOOW!" yelled Kurda, picking up speed, "HOLD OOOON TIIIGHT!" They drove for almost an hour, then they skidded to a stop when they reached the school building Dracula lived in, the bells rang, summoning Ash to the mirror. Her grin almost literally went from ear to ear.

This was one cool birthday.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

**I REALLY LIKE YOU**

**I THINK THAT YOU'RE COOOL**

**SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Remember to floss your fangs, drink plenty of blood (but not too much!) and hunt peasants once in a while, the bottled stuff isn't that much fun :D**


End file.
